Madame Egelichi (Love Happy)
Madame Egelichi (Ilona Massey 1910-1974) is the main villainess in the 1949 comedy film "Love Happy". Madame Egelichi is a diamond thief. She has has used the service of Lefty Throckmorton, the owner of Herbert & Herbert, a gourmet food shop that also trafficks in stolen diamonds. Harpo Marx (Harpo) sneaks into the basement and watches as Lefty lovingly unpacks a sardine can marked with a Maltese cross, and swipes the can from Lefty's pocket, replacing it with an unmarked one. Madame Egelichi, who has gone through eight husbands in three months in her quest for the Romanoff diamonds, is furious when Lefty produces the wrong can. She has her henchmen beat him up. When Lefty remembers seeing Harpo in the basement, she orders him to call the police and offer a $1,000 reward for his capture. At the theater, meanwhile, unemployed entertainer Faustino the Great (Chico Marx) asks Mike Johnson (Paul Valentine) for a job as a mind-reader, and when Faustino's clever improvisation stops the show's backer, Mr. Lyons (Leon Belasco), from repossessing the scenery, Mike gratefully hires him. Harpo, who is secretly in love with dancer Maggie Phillips (Vera-Ellen), Mike's girl friend, gives her the sardine can, and she says she will eat them tomorrow. A policeman sees Harpo inside the theater and brings him to Madame Egelichi, who turns Harpo over to her henchmen, Alphonse (Raymond Burr) and Hannibal (Bruce Gordon) Zoto. After three days of interrogation, Harpo still refuses to talk, and when he is left alone, he calls Faustino at the theater, using the bike horn he carries in his pocket to communicate. Madame Egelichi listens on the extension as Faustino declares that there are plenty of sardines at the theater, and she goes there at once. Meanwhile, Mike has just finished telling the troupe that they do not have enough money to open when Madame Egelichi arrives and offers to finance the show. Mike cancels his plans to take Maggie out for her birthday so that he and his new backer can discuss the arrangements. In the alley outside the theater, Harpo, having escaped from Madame Egelichi's suite, finds the diamonds in the sardine can which had been set out for a cat, and puts them in his pocket. When he finds Maggie crying in her dressing room, Harpo takes her to Central Park, where he plays the harp for her and gives her the diamonds as a birthday gift. On the opening night of the show, Grunion is visited by an agent of the Romanoff family, who threatens to kill him if he does not produce the diamonds in an hour. At the theater, Lefty and the Zoto brothers spy through a window as Maggie puts on the diamond necklace, but Mike asks her not to wear it, promising to buy her an engagement ring instead. As they kiss, Maggie removes the necklace and drops it on the piano strings. The curtain goes up, and when Harpo sees Lefty and the Zoto brothers menacing Maggie, he distracts them with a piece of costume jewelry and leads them up to the roof. Meanwhile, on stage, Faustino plays the piano, and when he strikes the keys forcefully, the diamond necklace flies into the air, drawing the attention of Madame Egelichi, who is watching from the audience. Faustino pockets the diamonds, then rushes to the roof to help Harpo. Madame Egelichi shows up with a gun and demands the necklace, but Faustino gives her the fake diamonds. After tying up Lefty and the Zotos and recovering the real diamonds, Harpo encounters Grunion, who has been hiding on the roof. Grunion searches Harpo on the directions of Madame Egelichi. After Egelichi makes the comment that she would kill anyone for the diamonds, Harpo drops the diamonds in Grunion's pocket, but then steals them back as Madame Egelichi begins to lead the detective away. Later, in his office, Grunion comments that Harpo disappeared with the diamonds, never realizing their true value. Grunion interrupts his story to take a phone call from his wife, who turns out to be the former Madame Egelichi. Therefore, she did not pursue the diamonds, and was not apprehended by the police. Gallery screenshot_18463.png screenshot_18457.png screenshot_18464.png screenshot_18465.png screenshot_18466.png screenshot_18456.png screenshot_18467.png 20181229145408-5a08a082.jpg screenshot_18468.png 20181229145409-51bce037.jpg 3ei4ge.gif screenshot_18458.png 3ei4k3.gif tumblr_osz9droThj1v904g0o1_1280.gif 20181229145409-ffed6bca.jpg 3ei4mw.gif 3ei4qb.gif 3ei4uc.gif 3ei4wp.gif screenshot_18470.png screenshot_18461.png screenshot_18462.png screenshot_18471.png screenshot_18472.png screenshot_18473.png screenshot_18474.png 20181229145410-9b30669d-me.jpg 20181229145410-e60441c5-me.jpg screenshot_18475.png screenshot_18477.png 3ei58e.gif 3ei5d0.gif 3ei5gp.gif screenshot_18455.png 3ei5jr.gif Category:1940s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Black Widow Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Smoker Category:Thief Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Karma Houdini